Cupid's Curses
by Aspicia
Summary: A series of oneshots on the King of Cute and the Queen of Curses, Hani & Reiko.
1. Photo

**I. Photo**

"Reiko-chan, what a pretty camera you have! It's pink in colour too!" Hani exclaimed cheerfully, referring to the digital camera Reiko had brought along with her today.

"I borrowed it from girl in my class. She's in the Photography Club. She wouldn't let me borrow it at first, but I..._persuaded_ her."

As with every other time Reiko dropped by the Host Club to visit Hani, the other Hosts would eavesdrop on their conversation, as it fascinates (and creeps them out too) them to no end to watch the female Black Magic Club member, Reiko "Queen of Curses" Kanazuki engage in alone time with Senior Hani, who had to be the epitome of sugary sweetness and adorableness. He had poured her some tea, which she only sipped once, and even offered her some strawberry shortcake, which she took a small bite of. The whole time, she was clutching the camera.

As Hani chattered away to the seemingly emotionless Reiko, the other Hosts (mainly the Hitachin twins and Tamaki. Haruhi and Mori were dragged into this with them) discussed Reiko's "suspicious" camera.

"I never thought she was into photography, did you?" Tamaki whispered.

"She probably just wants a photo of Hani-sempai. Don't all girls want one of the boy of their affections?" Haruhi dully replied.

Tamaki got excited. "If that's the case, then Haruhi, do you want a photo of m-- Ow!" He rubbed his head where the twins conked him.

True to Haruhi's words, Reiko was blunt in her request: "Senior Hani, I want to take your photo."

"Sure!" Hani replied enthusiastically. "Do you want one with Usa-chan, or with Takashi, or even with Haru-chan..."

"No." Hani stopped his cheerful babbling. "I only want one of you," Reiko said with an unfanthomable expression on her face.

"But, you may include Usa-chan, if you wish," she added quickly.

Nodding happily, Hani skipped over to his favourite armchair, one with fluffy cushions, and flopped onto it, hugging his Usa-chan. He flashed a mega-watt smile that even melted Reiko's heart, for her lips twitched (probably to surpress a squeal). Hani posed patiently as he waited for Reiko to snap his picture. By this time, the other girls had gathered around in curiosity.

"All done," Reiko said quietly, holding out the camera for Hani to view. As she did so, the other girls crowded around them.

"SO CUTE!!"

"Awww, I want a photo of Hani-sempai too!!"

"Kyaaah!!"

"Hani-sempai is so adorable in 2-D!!"

Perhaps Reiko was beginnning to get annoyed with the girls' gushing, for with a click of a button, she switched off the digital camera, much to the girls' disappointment at not having a few more moments of viewing pleasure. Seeing as she had gotten what she came for, Reiko muttered a soft _thank you_ to Hani, who replied with a smile and an optimistic _you're welcome!_ She motioned to Hani that she was leaving, and turned on her heel for her exit.

"Kanazuki-san," Kyouya called out unexpectedly. "May I enquire as to why do you want Senior Hani's photo?"

Reiko halted in her tracks, and turned her head slightly. Everyone else in the room became quiet, listening intently for a confession of secretly worshipping Hani, and wanting a photo of him to place on the altar of her shrine dedicated to the adorable boy. Even Hani wondered too, as he tiltled his head in curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious?" she cradled the camera lovingly, "I want to steal his soul." And with a (somewhat eerie) smile of triumph, she walked on, leaving behind a trail of shivers down their spine.

Except for Hani of course. He merely commented, "Well, that was nice."

* * *

**The author speaks:** _This is based on a superstition that you can steal someone's soul with a camera by taking their picture. Just for some fun ;D_

_Please R&R (:_


	2. Spider

**II. Spider**

There were strange things in life that you just don't hear every day. Like the sound of a dress ripping in the middle of the runway. Or the sound of scratching a word on glass. Or the sound of a violin string snapping in the midst of a song.

In this case, it was the sound of Senior Hani screaming in terror.

The adorable boy wouldn't stop squeaking in fear; his hands trembled, and small droplets of tears formed at the corner of his eyelids. He bit his pink lip, gripped Usa-chan tightly, and cowered in his favourite comfy armchair. All the while, he choked out sobs of horror and despair.

"Get Senior Mori! Where is he in a time like this!" Tamaki freaked in a frenzy.

"He had a meeting with his homeroom teacher, remember? He's on his way," Kyouya stated grimly, flipping his cellphone shut after making a call of distress to the usually stoic cousin of Hani.

"It'll be too late! Look, our customers are panicking already!" Tamaki cried. "Kaoru, Hikaru, do your job as men and do something!" He flailed his arms in front of the twins, who just stared back, their faces pale as sheets.

"Hell no, we're not stepping close to that thing. Did you see it; it's _nasty_," Hikaru held up his hands in protest, while his twin winced.

"Well, I'm not letting my precious daughter get hurt by that- that _monstrosity_!" Tamaki wrapped his arms protectively around Haruhi, who yelped in protest.

"Senior Tamaki! Let go of me, I can handle it, reall–"

At this point of time, Hani's cries became even more apparent, and he shrank even further into his armchair. He held up Usa-chan in front of his face, as though trying to shield his eyes from the source of his fear.

"It's crawling closer to Senior Hani!" one of the girls shrieked.

"Someone save him! Please!"

"I can't bear to watch!"

"Why must the cute die young!"

And then, swiftly, as though no one expected it, a black-haired female cupped up the eight-legged creature from the armrest of the armchair and nonchalantly approached the nearby window. Calmly, she opened it and gently placed the little creature onto the pane, where it scurried away, as though relieved to escape from the commotion.

As Reiko shut the window and turned towards her stunned schoolmates, a pair of short arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She blinked.

"Oh Reiko-chan! Thank you for saving me from the spider!" Hani exclaimed in glee, smiling in utmost relief and euphoria, while giving her a tight squeeze. He released her and tugged on her sleeve, motioning her to bend down.

"My heroine," he giggled, and kissed her cheek. Reiko blinked again.

The stunned silence subsided as the girls began their squealing.

"Oh Reiko, you were so brave!"

"She saved Senior Hani! Like in a fairytale! Awww!"

The door to the room slammed open, as a panting Mori (finally) arrived. Hani grinned in delight as he ran towards his cousin, and started to babble about how _darling brave Reiko-chan_ rescued him from the vile spider.

All this while, Haruhi couldn't help but notice Reiko, whose cheeks were tinted pink after Hani had kissed her, looking out towards the window where she had released the spider earlier. 'What is she thinking...?' Haruhi wondered.

Little did she know that Reiko was reminding herself to pick up her eight-legged pet Lucretia later on, and hoping that it won't get lost in the meantime.

* * *

**The author speaks:** _Well, that's certainly one way to attract the boy you like; play on his fears. *smirks*_

_Please R&R (:_


End file.
